Brand New Chapter
by RBTWILIGHTforever
Summary: My take on season 5, ep9. Read and review please.
1. Chapter 1

Brand new chapter (one-shot)

 **AN: this is my take on what happens in season 5 episode 9. I was watching this episode the other day and I wanted to expand on the McSwarek scene at the beginning of the episode. Read and review please.**

Sam and I got into work early this morning, which is rare for me because I'm normally late. Oliver wanted all of us in early this morning. He had an important announcement.

We were standing in the kitchen, talking about work and about how things are going between us now that we are back together.

We were standing beside the counter and just laughing and he put his arm around me and we stood like that for a while. We've both been a lot happier in recent weeks ever since we got back together.

Sam mentioned that he wanted to make a dinner reservation, at like a real restaurant like couples do. I giggled because Sam is trying so hard to make things 'normal' for us this time around.

Gail walked in and called us boring. Which is when I noticed the camera on her vest.

We went to Parade where Oliver was explaining that we had to wear the body cams while helping people move from a housing complex which was being torn down and into a new apartment building.

He told us the basics; to record everything except for when we are going to the bathroom. We all laughed.

I was partnered with Chloe. She was talking about how the lights on the camera should be the other way around as red is for on green is for off. She was told that there was someone at the front desk for her.

I was about to head out when Sam walked over to me and said "moving day without beer. GTs all round" I explained "I don't mind moving days, I like them you know; close one door, open another, brand new chapter, I'm all over it; what I'm not all over is having to wear this thing. I'm going to be second guessing myself all day" I said in absolute frustration. Sam said "you're gonna be second guessing yourself all day anyway"

I smiled "hey, do you remember whenever Duncan was filming me, and I was just trying to be nice and then I almost got fired?" he looked at me "oh that old chestnut, you will forget about after five minutes" I just looked at him "that's what I'm afraid of… I gotta go" he said "you say that like it's a bad thing"

Before I walked away I asked him "what restaurant we were going to later?". He told me "that's a surprise." God I love that man. I said "talk about a brand new chapter" he smiled at me before I walked away.

This is going to be a brand new chapter for us and it's going to be great.


	2. Chapter 2

Brand new chapter – chapter 2

We arrived at Martin Grove Townhouses; we got out of the car and Chloe started talking to her camera. "Officer Chloe Price. 8:15 A.M. Arrived at Martin Grove Townhouses. It is partially cloudy, and moving day has started." I looked at her "what are you doing?" "I'm setting the scene, say hi to Dov" I shook my head "I will not".

I looked at her "we have a lot to do today. I mean we have six families to get out today, and we have to do a sweep of 12 units" Chloe said "Uh, we got Barbara Coleman in unit 49, Eric Dupuis…" one of the residents came over "Somebody stole my bike" I looked at him "uh, ok" he looked at me "did you see anything or were you just standing here talking?" I started to get frustrated "sir, we just got here"

The resident got aggravated and grabbed my arm. Gail and Nick got him off me and told him that he was going to the station for assaulting a police officer. They looked at me I told them to let him go and to forget about it.

This was going to be one heck of a day. Sam and I are going for dinner tonight; it's the only thing keeping me going.

We began knocking on doors and explaining why we were here. Chloe and I entered Eric Dupuis' unit and went inside. "I'm gonna clear the house" "Yeah, okay." We noticed a man wearing a blood stained hoodie kneeling beside the victim. We went over and he got up and started to run "Uh, 1519, requesting EMS, Martin Grove Townhouses, apartment 23, we have a man…" he shoved Chloe to the ground I ran out after him "this is 1519, we have a possible suspect, that just fled the scene, he's approximately 5'10'' medium build, dark brown hair, wearing a grey-red hoodie with some blood on it. The victim is breathing but unconscious" dispatch confirmed that EMS was on the way.

This day couldn't get any worse. EMS arrived and took the victim to the hospital. Traci arrived and asked us what happened; she left and went to the hospital to stay with the victim. Gail tried to get out of helping people move again; she tried this morning but Oliver told her no. Traci told her to stay here and help.

We were checking the units and I went to Barbara Coleman's unit and went inside; there is no way an elderly woman lives here. The place had sleeping bags, clothes and what seemed like plaster all over the floor. I got a call from Traci that the suspect was spotted in the victim's room.

Chloe and I got went back to the station. We found out that the suspect spoke Portuguese so Chloe had to go and speak to him. I was sitting with Dov going through the footage of the unit. We found out that the suspect wasn't actually a suspect but he was the victim's brother. We found out that there were at least ten men living in that unit.

Well this just turned into a human trafficking case.


	3. Chapter 3

Brand new chapter - ch3

We didn't expect this to turn into a human trafficking case. But it did. I was slightly shocked at how it turned out.

A doctor was coming in to speak to Sam and Traci about Mrs Coleman. She was about to leave when I called her over.

I explained that we needed her to translate for me and to tell him the reason why we needed his co-operation with this case. I stood in the kitchen where the two kids that Nick brought back to the station where playing Gin.

I had my camera focused on the doctor and Aldo. The whole time they were talking. He looked nervous and scared.

She left saying that there was nothing that could be done and that he was scared.

We got Chloe to translate the conversation. The doctor was threatening him. She told him not to say anything or his other brother would be killed.

Great. She's involved and she knows that we know about the unit at Martin Grove.

Could this day get any worse? But hey tonight is going to be great.


	4. Chapter 4

Brand new chapter - ch4

Sam and Traci went to the doctor's office and found her trying to destroy all of the documents of the men that were being trafficked.

We found out that she was married to the guy behind the trafficking.

Great. Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse. We decided to arrest her husband. We went to the docks and waited for them.

We surrounded the van. I asked for his license and registration. He asked me why. I looked at Sam. He got him out of the van.

We arrested him. Chloe got the brother and the other men out of the van. We transported them to the station and had officers ask them questions.

Chloe went to the interrogation room and spoke to Aldo and explained that immigration needed to speak to him.

I went up to Sam's office and sat in his chair. He was standing behind me. Chloe brought Aldo to his brother Julio. They hugged; it was really sweet.

Oliver came up and told us to go home. Sam tugged on my ponytail. I looked up at him. I was really excited about tonight.

Dinner reservations with Sam. All a part of the new ''normal' we are trying to achieve.


	5. Chapter 5

Brand New Chapter - ch5

I went into the locker room. I was getting changed when Chloe came in. I totally forgot that she met Wes earlier to sign divorce papers.

I looked over at her. She looked so happy. She and Dov can finally move on and be happy together.

Gail came in. She was talking about helping people move. Chloe and I both left without her realising.

I went up to Sam's office and sat on his desk. We had Dinner reservations. He managed to get them. "This is my kind of night" he said "well you're my kind of girl"

We left the station and went to the restaurant. Sat down and ordered steak with fries and beer.

We talked about our day. It was fun working with Sam again. I've missed working with him.

We left the restaurant and headed to his place. We got there and went straight to bed. I turned on the TV and I found the bachelorette was coming on.

Sam complained. He tried to reach for the remote. He claimed that it was too far away and settled beside me with his head on my shoulder. I said "maybe you want to watch it" he agreed "maybe"

This is a brand new chapter. We're happy. We're together and nothing is going to change that. It's perfect.


End file.
